L O V E of the F I R E and T H E I C E
by Hazaki
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde su primer año en Shohoku, algo ha cambiado. Haruko, Ayaka, la mejor amiga de Hana y Megumi, la hermana de Hana, han hecho planes para juntar el fuego y el hielo: Hanamichi y Kaede, ellas serán las ángeles de Rukawa :3. RUHANA
1. Los ángeles de Rukawa

Habían pasado tres años desde su primer año en la preparatoria Shohoku, él estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Kanagawa la carrera de Arquitectura, poco sabía de los demás miembros del equipo de basketball y de su gundam. Se había enterado que Ayako estudiaba psicología en la Universidad de Tokio mientras que Akagi y Kogure estudiaban respectivamente derecho y medicina en la misma universidad a la que asistía Ayako. De Mitsui y Miyagi se sabía que habían entrado a la selección de Japón (siendo el último novio de Ayako felizmente) y de Rukawa... no tenía la menor idea, quizás fuese jugador de los Lakers, o algo así, como siempre soñaba. ¿Cómo había perdido el contacto con su ejército? Aún no lo sabía, pero poco a poco se fue alejando de ellos, a pesar de que eran amigos ejemplares, a pesar de que siempre lo apoyaban dejó de hablarles sin motivo alguno, y eso le extrañó, siempre fue el sociable. Y Haruko... las pocas veces que la ve en la universidad siempre se quedan hablando por horas en la cafetería, ella estudia Kinesiología y está feliz ya que tiene novio y cuando terminen las carreras van a casarse. Ahora frecuentaba más a Sendoh y Kyota ya que Sendoh iba un año más avanzado en Arquitectura y Kyota era su compañero de clases, se podría decir que prácticamente eran los mejores amigos. Aunque claro, había cambiado bastante desde su primer año en la preparatoria, ahora estaba más alto y el corte de pelo era distinto; lo tenía más largo y sedoso, mientras que un mechón de pelo le daba un aire más exótico. Sus otros dos amigos estaban iguales; Sendoh seguía pareciendo puercoespín y Kyota aún conservaba ese aire de "mono salvaje".

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que anunciaron la llegada de un jugador de los Lakers, Kaede Rukawa, Hanamichi no se impresionó y no le molestó, al fin y al cabo la lucha por Haruko ya había acabado hace mucho y por ende, no tenía porqué seguir molestándole, simplemente continuó con sus ejercicios de geometría sin importarle mucho que la mirada zorruna lo observaba asombrado ya que por primera vez lo ignoraba...

-Chicos, éste es Kaede Rukawa, su nuevo compañero, como sabrán el viene de Estados Unidos, así que acójanlo bien –dijo rápidamente el profesor buscando un asiento libre- joven Rukawa, siéntese con Sakuragi, allí –señala el pupitre desocupado al lado del único pelirrojo de la clase-

Aceleradamente el pelinegro se sienta al lado del taheño contemplándolo, había cambiado bastante, es más, quizás por su físico perfecto ahora es él quien tenga unas animadoras, pero... ¿Ese Sakuragi infantil y peleador habrá cambiado? Puede ser, sin embargo, no le gustaría para nada esa idea, cuando Ayako lo llamó, le contó que habían perdido contacto y eso fue más extraño ya que siempre Sakuragi era el afable del equipo, escuetamente seguía mirándole hasta que el pelirrojo levanta la vista

-¿Necesitas algo, Rukawa? –su tono de voz era frío-

-No¿por qué preguntas? –arquea las cejas-

-Porque me di cuenta que desde que llegaste no has parado de mirarme, si crees que te odio no es así, la pelea por Haruko fue hace mucho... además ella ya tiene novio, simplemente te creí mi rival pero como fuiste a USA y tuve la oportunidad perfecta, la desaproveché y tú culpa no es... –suspira y sigue trabajando en sus ejercicios-

-Siempre supe que esa niña no era para ti... –susurra en un tono muy bajo-

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo mira un furioso Sakuragi-

-Lo que oíste... tarado

-¡Ya deja de joder! –grita con mucha cólera- ¿No te bastó en la preparatoria para hacerme la vida imposible¡Deja de molestar a los demás! –se para rápidamente y sale del aula-

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Rukawa quien sólo los miró fríamente y dejaron automáticamente de observarlo, simplemente alguien se acercó a él y se sentó en el desocupado puesto de Sakuragi, Nobunaga Kyota

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿Por qué preguntas, idiota? –lo mira con el rabillo del ojo un indiferente Rukawa-

-Porque simplemente llegas y molestas a Sakuragi¿Sabes? Desde que salió de la preparatoria la vida ha sido difícil para él, su madre murió en el verano, y está a cargo de Megumi, su hermana menor, además de que como la pensión no es tanta tiene que trabajar y sacar becas constantemente en la universidad para seguir estudiando, así que no molestes¿Vale?

-¿Eres su mejor amigo? –levanta una ceja- ¿O qué no lo era Yohei Mito?

-Lo era, tú lo dijiste precisamente. Perdieron el contacto después del funeral de Akane, la madre de Sakuragi, no sé que pasó entre ellos pero dejaron de hablarse. Pero, ahora, Sendoh y yo somos los mejores amigos de él

-¿Sendoh también? –cada palabra lo impactaba más-

-Así es...

Esa conversación fue tan lenta pero tan corta que llegó el momento del descanso de media hora, donde Kyota y Rukawa vieron a Sakuragi hablando con una chica pelirroja de ojos azules con bastantes pecas en el rostro, que vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria Shohoku

-¿Quién es esa? –pregunta un incrédulo Rukawa-

-Megumi, la hermana de Hanamichi

-¿Qué edad tiene? –continúa con el interrogatorio cada vez más curioso-

-Quince, es su primer año en Shohoku, traté de convencerla para que fuese a Kainan pero como es terca, no conseguí nada...

La mirada de la chica ojiazul se enfoca en Rukawa y sagazmente disculpándose ante su hermano mayor se acerca a él rápidamente

-Disculpa Kyota¿Puedes dejarme hablar con este sujeto un momento?

-Claro... –velozmente se acerca a Hanamichi y logra llevárselo a la cafetería-

-¿Eres Kaede Rukawa? Pues si tú lo eres, quiero pedirte de la manera más cortés que no molestes a mi hermano. Sé que te cae pésimo y que no lo puedes tragar, pero eso no justifica que lo humilles frente a su clase, para que sepas fue bastante difícil adaptarse después de lo que pasó con su ejército, y específicamente con Yohei y con esa chica, Haruko. Te pido simplemente que te pongas en el lugar de él y dejes de un lado el orgullo, pues él ya no te odia

-No es eso, simplemente yo...

-¿Tú qué?

-¡No podía soportar verlo con Akagi!

-¿Con Haruko? –eleva una ceja-

-Olvídalo...

-Así que adoras a mi hermano –sonríe- pues sí es guapo, pero un poco terco te costará...

-¡No necesito consejos amorosos!

-Ya, vale... pero si quieres yo te puedo...

-¡Que no!

-Está bien, pero si quieres...

-¡Dije que no!

-Sólo iba a decirte que si quieres puedes ir a mi casa para cenar y aprovechar ese momento para hablar más con mi hermano –lo mira un tanto enojada-

-No creo que...

-¡Oh, vamos!

-No, gracias...

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que él...

-¿Que él...?

-¡Agh, deja de molestar!

-Yo no molesto, sólo cito –sonríe satisfecha-

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Megumi Sakuragi, aunque dime Megu nOn

-¿Megu?

-Megu suena mejor que Megumi ¬¬

-¿Te puedo preguntar el porqué realmente lo han rechazado...?

-¿50 veces? Las tías esas estarán ciegas. Aunque creo que realmente ellas no buscan a un chico tierno, sincero e inocente, sino más bien a un tipo serio, popular e indiferente, me dan asco esas "babosas" que se mueren por el típico galán de película y más aún, imposible. Pero, el verdadero motivo se da en que Hanamichi antes de tener la fama de pandillero, era un chico excelente, siempre estaba complaciendo a todos, hasta que nuestro padre murió, y le dolió mucho ya que se sintió culpable por no haber llegado a tiempo, entonces comenzó a golpear y golpear, desquitarse con el odio que tenía consigo mismo, veía que era la forma más sana para hacerlo sin ver otras salidas y como esos rumores y comentarios llegan a las chicas, le temían

-Son idiotas...

-¿Y tú no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Vas a esperar que pase otro siglo para decirle lo que sientes? –dice irónicamente- eres guapo, sano, estudioso y buena persona, el tipo perfecto

-¿No te importa que yo...?

-¡Para nada! Si él es feliz, por mí no hay problema. Prefiero mil veces a un chico que lo ame y lo haga feliz a que una niña patética y escandalosa que sólo está con él por interés –sonríe-

-De verdad yo...

-¿Me lo agradeces? No es nada. Además, me gustaría tener un cuñado guapo nn

-¡Megumi!

-Que me digas Megu, Kaede nOn

-¿Kaede¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Pues créeme, mi hermano siempre hablaba mal de ti y decía "Éste Rukawa" o "El kitsune de Rukawa" y por curiosidad decidí ver su anuario y obviamente, buscar quien era ese tipo que le hacía la vida imposible a mi hermanín nOn así que justo vi el nombre "Kaede Rukawa" además de poder observar cuan guapo era

-Ah...

-Entonces¿Vienes hoy a cenar?

-¡Hoy?

-Oh vamos, te gustará, ni que fuera tan espantosa la comida que hago

-¿Tú cocinarás?

-No, Hanamichi lo hará nn sé que te gustaría probar su comida

-E-Está bien¿A qué hora?

-A las 8 en punto, llega bien arreglado ya que a Hana siempre le gusta ver gente decente

-Vale

Así se despidieron y como siempre pasa, rápidamente llego la hora de la esperada cena, Hanamichi creía que su hermana estaba exagerando en los adornos que hacía en la casa, quizás estaba loca por Rukawa, mientras que Megumi creía que su hermano la miraba como un bicho raro y Rukawa... estaba confundido. No de si ir o no, sino que, con la ropa, Megu le había dicho que fuera lo más decente posible, así que decidió por la ropa Dolce & Gavanna y se fue corriendo con un bolso en la mano, al llegar en la dirección indicada, observó la casa; no era la casa de los típicos adinerados, pero sí estaba muy bonita y tenía unos jardines preciosos. Al acercarse para tocar el timbre, la inseguridad lo invade, sin embargo, siente que alguien abre y esa persona es Megumi quien le sonríe y lo invita a pasar

-Tienen una casa muy bonita...

-Sí, mi hermano constantemente la está ordenando mientras yo, me preocupo del jardín...

-Qué bien...

-¿Quieres jugo?

-Claro –intenta sonreírle en señal de agradecimiento-

-Vuelvo de inmediato –corre en dirección a la cocina-

Siente que las escaleras crujen y da vuelta su cabeza para ver quien venía; Hanamichi Sakuragi. Éste lo contempla fijamente y se acerca a él para saludarlo por cortesía más que nada. Rukawa lo encontraba mucho más guapo de lo habitual; pelo rojo desordenado con el mismo flequillo hacia el lado, pantalones Levis blancos, una polera blanca con estampado gris que decía 'Tensai' y una chaqueta blanca Calvin Klein cubría su ancha espalda, no se veía guapo, se veía hermoso

-Buenas noches, Rukawa

-Buenas noches, Sakuragi

-Gracias por aceptar la invitación de mi hermana, al parecer está loca por ti –sonríe-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –abre los ojos por la impresión del comentario-

-¿No te has fijado en la decoración? Ella estaba preocupándose que todo saliera bien, desde la limpieza hasta de algo tan insignificante como es la música ambiental, pero como yo, tenía que ser un genio, jajajaja la genialidad se hereda

-Idiota...

-¿Sabes? Creo que iba a venir otra persona, pero Megu no quiso entrar en detalles...

-¿Alguien como quién?

-No lo sé...

Justo es cuando suena la única respuesta a su intrigante; el famoso timbre. Pero ciertamente cuando Hanamichi abre la puerta, queda atónito, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Haruko Akagi, su amor en Shohoku. Se veía más que bella, más que guapa, hermosamente perfecta. Llevaba falda rosa entablada, un top (peto) del mismo color pero en degradé y el pelo amarrado con dos coletas bajas atadas a dos cintas rosadas

-Hola Sakuragi –le sonríe la castaña-

-Hola Ha-haruko

-Tú hermana me invitó a comer un rato¿puedes permitirme el paso? –ríe muy divertida-

-Claro –se corre de la pasada mientras la observaba estupefacto-

Al entrar Haruko ni siquiera se inmuta bajo la mirada zorruna, simplemente le sonríe y se sienta al lado de él, para susurrarle

-Yo te voy a ayudar con respecto a Sakuragi, sólo deseo que él sea feliz con alguien que lo ame de verdad

Con esa glosa que realizo la hermana del ex-capitán Akagi, Rukawa se sintió angustiando pensando que quizás Megumi le había dicho a medio mundo sus sentimientos, contemplando fijamente a esa tal Haruko, ve que ella se dirije a la cocina mientras que Sakuragi apreta el botón de altavoz del teléfono que estaba sonando desde hace bastante tiempo

-¿Sakuragi?

-Sí...

-Habla Misha¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias

-¿Por qué tan frío¡Ay, Hana! Sigues igual que cuando peque ajajaja

-No, no es eso, simplemente tú voz me estresa, me altera

-Ni que fuera tan chillona, idiota

-¿Cómo que idiota, niñata?

-¿A quién le dices niñata?

-¿Acaso crees que hablo con otra chica para decirle niñata? –dice irónico- en fin¿vas a venir la semana que viene? –sonríe para sí mismo-

-No

-¿No?

-No

-¡NO?

-¡Idiota! Jajajajaja claro que voy a tu casa, pero H-O-Y no la próxima semana ni el mes siguiente AJAJAJA

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy en tú puerta, tarado, mira en la ventana AJAJAJAJA

-¿Es un nuevo celular?

-Claro, imbécil, pero mira

Al asomar su cabeza por la ventana logra distinguirla y rápidamente corre a abrirla, ella simplemente no lo saluda y pasa de largo mirando fijamente a Rukawa

-¿Quién es?

-Rukawa

-¿Rukawa a secas?

-Supongo que sí –se encoje de hombros-

-JAJAJAJA que patético, es el tío sin nombre

-¡Claro que tengo nombre! ¬¬ -dice un furioso (y celoso xD!) Rukawa-

Para Rukawa esa tal Misha era bonita, sí... bonita... bonita pero bruja. Esa cría aparentaba unos dieciséis años, tenía pelo negro medianamente rizado y ojos azules (era claramente el reflejo de Ru xD) pero lo único que distinguía a Misha de las demás era su altura; medía 1.80

-¿Y cuál es?

-Kaede...

-UAJAJAJA y yo que pensaba que Kaede era nombre de mujer AJAJAJA

-Inculta –dice el barbitaheño- Kaede es un nombre de hombre¿no? oô

-Se puede usar para ambos sexos... –suspira un ya enojado pelinegro-

-En fin, me llamo Ayaka –le sonríe-

-¿O qué no te llamabas Misha? –frunce el entrecejo-

-Es que ese es mi seudónimo artístico AJAJAJAJA

-¿Seudónimo artístico?

-¿Acaso no conoces los seudónimos que se ponen los escritores¡Oh my God! No conoces el poder de la imaginación, pobre alma ;0; mi más sentido pésame ;x;

-¿Eh...?

-Yo sí le tengo un sobrenombre –ríe feliz Hanamichi-

-¿Cuál es?

-Zorro AJAJAJAJAJA o también Kitsune, zorro apestoso, y no incluye baterías

-Pues sí, parece zorro ajajaja

-¿A quién le dicen zorro? –pregunta un irascible Kaede-

-A ti –dicen al unísono- AJAJAJA

-ja, ja, ja... que graciosos son –dice sarcásticamente-

-Le vamos a regalar un zorro de peluche - -expresa Hana-

-Hana, Hana, mira –señala algo inexistente en la ventana-

-¿Qué cosa?

Lo que no sabía es que al desviar la mirada Ayaka empuja a Hanamichi hacia donde está Kaede provocando que se den "un apasionado beso" (al más estilo Ayaka xD!) notándose muy bien las reacciones de cada uno de los dos; Rukawa estaba en las nubes, feliz y sonrojado, mientras Hanamichi estaba semi-inconsciente, no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba besando a Rukawa y porqué éste lo besaba con tanta pasión. Rápidamente aparecen de la cocina Haruko y Megumi cada una con una cámara fotográfica y cámara de video respectivamente mientras sonreían, lo que no esperaban era una reacción más "coherente" por parte de Hanamichi quien se suelta de Rukawa

-¿Y se quedan paradas¿Por qué me obligaron a besar a Rukawa?

-Nadie te obligó, Hana –sonríe Haruko-

-Bueno, yo les di un empujoncito AJAJAJA –ríe Ayaka, la más ruidosa de las tres-

-Si yo te miré, te pasaste ¬¬ pero igual lo hiciste bien xDD

-¿A qué se refieren?...

-Bueno, nosotras queremos ayudar a Rukawa... –responden las tres-

-¿Disculpa?

-Nosotras queremos que te quedes con Rukawa :3 -responde la hermana menor de Hanamichi-

-¿Por qué?

-Because he loves you AJAJAJA –ríe esta vez muy estrenduosamente Haruko-

-Ah...

-nOn que bueno que seas tan comprensivo –exclama Megu-

-...

-Sí, eres tan tan tolerante -dice Haruko-

-...

-Y hasta es callado AJAJAJA –ríe una Ayaka-

-¡QUÉ?

-JAJAJAJA –carcajean muy felices- somos las ángeles de Rukawa, nosotras lo ayudaremos a conquistarte...

-¿Qué son ustedes de mí? –pregunta un sonrojado Rukawa, aún impactado por el beso-

-Tus ángeles 0


	2. Posible Amistad

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel beso, pero lo peor no fue sólo eso para Hanamichi sino que además se acercaba el aniversario de muerte de su padre. Esos días el pelirrojo había decidido no ir a la Universidad, y para la tristeza de Megumi estaba claro que aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de su progenitor. Él siempre vio a su papá como un modelo a seguir; inteligente, agradable, racional, esforzado, educado. Sin embargo, aquel día cuando tenía catorce años no pudo hacer nada, y mucho menos, sin pensar en lo que sí podría haber hecho, en que sí podría haber salvado a su padre y no sufrir internamente al ver como Megumi crecería sin un padre y como su madre, Akane, lloraba a escondidas por el daño que le había provocado la muerte de su marido. Se sentía pésimo, no era justo lo que había pasado, daría lo que fuera por regresar a ese día y haber actuado de la mejor forma, pero había que volver a la realidad, nunca sucedería eso ni con los nuevos avances científicos, en el mundo real la vida es injusta y con un simple error por mucho que uno quisiera, no se puede volver al pasado para enmendarlo.  
En eso pensaba Hanamichi acostado en su cama sin querer hacer nada, ni siquiera comer, simplemente meditar sobre porqué el destino quiso que su padre muriese, hasta que escucha un portazo que asusta completamente al taheño, era su hermana, Megumi, quien mostraba en su mirada un rastro de tristeza e ira

-¿Se puede saber porqué estás así? –pregunta la pelirroja-

-¿Así cómo?

-Melancólico. Sin olvidar que no has bajado a comer desde ayer, y sólo estás encerrado en ésta habitación sin ir al baño como pequeñísimo detalle, ni siquiera una vuelta al jardín has dado como mínimo para oxigenar tú cabeza

-No tengo ganas de salir...

-¿Por qué no? tienes todo el derecho del mundo a salir con tus amigos de farra si quieres, eres joven y además eres universitario, te queda poco para graduarte y ahí comenzará tu estrés por el trabajo que consigas

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces? –lo mira suavemente- explícame que ocurre en tú cabeza, Hana

-Yo... realmente... te quiero pedir disculpas...

-¿Disculpas?

-Sí... yo... y-yo... ese día no salvé a papá... por una pelea...

-Lo sé –le sonríe Megu-

-¡Qué?

-Me contó Sendoh. Entiendo que te sientas culpable, pero... todo ocurre por algo, hermano. Tú no tuviste la culpa, tenías catorce años, igual no tenías la suficiente madurez como para saber qué hacer, además me imagino lo nervioso que habrás estado y debió haber sido mucha carga el haber aguantado ver cómo papá moría así. A pesar de los años sigues con ese peso, y creo que no está bien, tienes que aprender a perdonarte o de aceptar que hay que seguir adelante pese a aquel sufrimiento, por mucho que te abrume no puedes quedarte encerrado en eso, piensa que tienes a miles de personas que te quieren y te respetan, otros que te animan a terminar tú carrera y también aquellos que no pueden dejar de ver tus excelentes jugadas como capitán, Hana, ellos tienen esperanzas en ti, ellos confían en que tú serás una gran persona y no los defraudarás, como yo también creo eso. No puedes seguir pensando en eso, pues aún tienes un gran futuro por delante –simplemente le sonríe y sale suavemente de la habitación-

Quizás lo tenga... o quizás no –susurró el joven de mirada castaña-

De nuevo escucha que abren la puerta, a decir verdad, Hanamichi no sólo faltaba por el sentimiento de culpa que tenía sino que además se sentía fatal; tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y sabía que en cualquier minuto iba a vomitar, pero no le decía a su hermana para no preocuparla más de la cuenta, ya que ella estaba en semana de exámenes y no quería estresarla más de lo que ya estaba. Voltea a mirar quien es, pero impresionado se da cuenta que era Rukawa mientras que Megumi le decía no sé qué, pues estaba demasiado desconcentrado para tomar atención a lo que expresaba, simplemente el chico pálido (como tristemente estaba Hanamichi) lo observa algo preocupado y decide sentarse en una silla cercana a la cama del pelirrojo

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Por qué has venido Rukawa? –preguntó fríamente-

-Los chicos de la Universidad me han pedido que...

-No. Sendoh me llamó recién diciendo que después de clases iba a venir a visitarme para pasarme los apuntes de hoy

-... yo te pasara el trabajo de geometría...

-De eso se encargará Kyota ya que mañana viene a verme

-... y el de Taller de arquitectura 1...

-Junto con Kyota vendrá Miyuki a entregármelo, como sabrás, está entre los primeros lugares de la promoción

-¡Por qué esa niña? –grita un poco enojado Rukawa-

-Porque tiene excelentes calificaciones

-¿Pero qué tienes con ella?

-No lo sé, a veces quedamos de juntarnos para salir u otras para estudiar¿Por qué¿Te gusta? Ya que ella es linda y agradable y puede ser que por eso quieras saber...

-¡NO ME GUSTA!

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema que ella hable conmigo?

-Agh... ¡Nada!

-¡Entonces por qué te quejas!

-Porque no quiero que esté contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, contigo

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te das cuenta, Sakuragi? Eres un maldito egoísta –lo observa herido-

-¿A quien vienes a decir egoísta, Rukawa? ni siquiera tienes una jodida idea de que me ha pasado. Egoísta es aquel que se preocupa de sí mismo y no de los demás, y créeme, si lo fuese, hubiese abandonado a Megu y por consiguiente, tendría más lujos, ni tendría la delicadeza de haber salvado a Ayako cuando unos borrachos intentaron aprovecharse, ni mucho menos, haber movido influencias para que TÚ, Kaede Rukawa, fueses un jugador de los Lakers. Tampoco sabes mucho de mí, simplemente te enteraste que mi madre murió, y por ello, sientes lástima. Detesto que la gente me tenga compasión y que yo pida como pan de cada día que la gente me consuele, no es mi estilo simplemente, prefiero que la gente me vea alegre y fuerte, aunque en el fondo sea un cabrón histérico. Ni tienes idea lo difícil que han sido para mí estos meses¿Quieres saber la comidilla de este mes en la Universidad? Pues bien, te daré en el gusto. Tú no tendrás tan mala memoria como para no acordarte de Yohei, mi amigo de la infancia, pues él y Haruko, la hermana del ex-capitán Akagi, durante un tiempo salieron juntos, y los pillé, cuando tuvieron la genial idea de hacer algo más serio, pues su romance oculto llevaba justo los dos años restantes en Shohoku y me molestó a tal punto de ignorar e insultar públicamente a Yohei y ser frío con Haruko.

En esta Universidad se corrió la voz de que yo era un puto¿Sabes por qué? Porque según Yohei, mi "amigo de la infancia" YO me había metido con Haruko y además, que me metí con las novias de mi gundam, ni siquiera ellos estaban aquí para negarlo, y cuando Haruko intentó decir la verdad, nadie le creyó, pues ya la tenían tildada de fácil. Oh, sin olvidar que mi madre cuando murió, salieron con el cuento que era un maldito huérfano que no merecía educarme en una prestigiosa Universidad como esta, y mucho menos, ni siquiera tenía los medios como para hacer dos cosas a la vez, pues tenía que preocuparme de mi hermana y mandar todos mis estudios a la mierda porque no lo merecía alguien como yo, fue duro estar en un lugar donde nadie te aceptaba, pues casi todos venían de buenas familias, pero gracias a mis profesores, ellos me dejaron en paz, y ahora, cuando intento salir adelante, sacar la carrera y ser profesional para darle una mejor vida a Megumi, tú llegas y dices que no debería hablar con Miyuki que ella lo único que ha hecho este semestre ha sido aligerarme el peso estudiantil y poder obtener buenas calificaciones para aprobar el primer año de una forma decente, e insólitamente tú me llamas egoísta¿Con qué mierda te topaste para venir a Kanagawa, justamente a la Universidad del estado y hacerme la vida imposible, zorro? –la mirada del pelirrojo ya no irradiaba tranquilidad, sino lo contrario, la cólera-

-Yo...

-¿Tú qué¿Lo sientes? –dice irónicamente- pues no tienes porqué sentirlo si no lo hiciste en el momento adecuado, si en ese momento donde necesité más apoyo tú lo único que hacías era tirar veneno con cada palabra que decías, sarcásticamente las pocas que decías por supuesto, no tienes por qué hacerlo ahora. Si de principio no fuiste alguien agradable y te gustaba sacar de las casillas a cada persona con la que te cruzabas, tienes todo el derecho a seguir haciéndolo con la excepción de que esta vez, yo te ignoraré. Ya estoy harto del círculo vicioso que se repetía cada año en la preparatoria, acaparando la atención para que las chicas pudiesen mirarme, ya que ahora no tengo la necesidad, puesto que por la chica a la que yo amé y ahora quiero como a una hermana, Haruko Akagi, sí, la misma que ahora estudia Kinesiología, tiene novio y que antes se podría decir que me engañó con Yohei, ya no me gusta. No tengo la intención de pelear contigo, quizás podríamos ser amigos si cortaras la estupidez de pelear cada cinco minutos...

-¿Tú...?

-Hai. Estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado nuestra rivalidad en la preparatoria, además, tengo que sacar beca para el otro año, y si no es por excelencia académica será por deportiva –sonríe-

-Entonces, Hanamichi Sakuragi¿Te apetece ser mi amigo? –aunque realmente sus intenciones iban más allá de una simple amistad-

-Claro

Simplemente se chocan las manos, ese pequeño contacto en cada uno de ellos hizo que comenzara una nueva amistad, una llena de esperanza pensando que algún día surgiera algo más según Rukawa, y otra llena de lealtad y felicidad para Sakuragi.

* * *

_ Kyaaaa ya vamos en el segundo capítulo, y estimo que serán unos 25 episodios por lo menos xP_

_**Nian: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos nOn claro que la seguiré, pues no me gusta mucho eso de dejar las cosas a medias xD_

_Espero que les agrade el siguiente capítulo, y disculpen también la tardanza de esta "pseudo" escritora ¬¬ (seré floja, pero no dejaré abandonado el fic ;x;!)_


	3. Visión de Rukawa

Dos semanas han pasado desde que el fuego y el hielo, el mono y el zorro, los eternos rivales; Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa, se han vuelto amigos. Lo único que incomodó a Kaede, fue el hecho de tener que compartir con dos desconocidos; uno demasiado hiperactivo y engreído, y el otro demasiado antipático con esa sonrisa falsa que cautivaba a varias niñas tontas de la Universidad. Pero, lo peor para nuestro zorro era Miyuki, aquella chica escultural con buenas calificaciones. ¡Se llevaba toda la puta semana hablando con él! No sabía que hablaban tanto, a veces, llegaba y ella estaba abrazándole, o en otras, cruzaba el aula, y se reían, y de vez en cuando, cuando entra al salón, ella lo observa seriamente y responde algo hacia Hanamichi. No es que esa chica fuese fea, pero según él, no le llegaba ni a los talones; pelo color chocolate liso con terminaciones rizadas, ojos verdes que contrastaban con sus lentes y con una altura que sobrepasaba el promedio de las chicas de su universidad ya que medía 1,78. Sin embargo, a veces ella intentó acercársele sin éxito, y hoy en un día cualquiera en la Facultad de Arquitectura de la Universidad de Kanagawa, sucedió lo mismo

-Rukawa... ¿Podrías venir un momento? –Le sonríe- necesito hablarte sobre Sakuragi

-¿Qué pasa con Hanamichi? –la miró elevando una ceja-

-Vamos a otro sitio y te diré¿Vale?

-Ya, ya, vamos –suspiró el moreno-

Y así, casi arrastrándolo, la hermosa joven iba a decirle las palabras más crudas que iban a condenar al pobre zorro

-No sé como explicarlo, pero... según Sakuragi, tú y él se han vuelto muy amigos –le sonríe dulcemente- por eso, me gustaría decirte una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

¡Por Dios! Esa mocosa le iba a decir que Hana SE MORÍA POR ÉL con razón esa chica hablaba tanto con él... para ponerle celoso, por eso también lo miraba meticulosamente para saber si era el mejor para el pelirrojo¡Ahora todo concordaba! Esta niña no hacía más que confabular en todo esto con Akagi, Megumi y esa tal Ayaka...

-¿Rukawa¿Me estás poniendo atención? Lo que estaba diciendo era que...

Sin darse cuenta, él estaba dando pena o algo así. Estaba babeando y algo sonrojado, pensando en la posibilidad de que ocurriese algo con el chico de ojos castaños, después serían novios, terminarían la Universidad, se comprarían un auto, una casa, se casarían, jugarían en la NBA...

-...Somos novios...

De pronto suena una música interiormente en Kaede parecida al 'stop'

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-... Hana y yo estamos juntos... –dijo casi susurrándole-

¿Con qué derecho esa idiota le decía Hana? Ni le pertenecía, quizás con lo horrenda, lo patética, lo estúpida y lo airhead que es, terminarían a la semana

-Que bien –sonríe falsamente- _pues que mal, pelearé por él y te veré llorando al ver que Sakuragi y yo estemos juntos finalmente, estúpida_

-Sabía que lo ibas a tomar bien –sigue dedicándole esa sonrisa cálida-

-Si ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro –le da leves palmaditas en la espalda- _Claro... si están hechos el uno para el otro y yo soy Gackt, ese tío que canta y que tiene miles de mocosas tras él..._

-Gracias por la 'bendición' que nos das como amigo, Rukawa. Como sabrás, los amigos de él, son también mis amigos

-Me alegro, pues pienso lo mismo –le vuelve a sonreír- _ni aunque estuviera muerto en el desierto de sed y tú fueses la única que tengas cantimplora, no sería tú amigo, jamás. No soy amigo de las abazure como tú _

-¿Qué te parecería ir a tomar un helado este sábado? Vamos tú, Hana y yo para celebrar el inicio de mi romance con él y esperar a que salga alguien para ti –ríe levemente-

-Me parece una gran idea, sería un buen augurio –la mira severamente-_¡Cría idiota! Es que ni me la puedo tragar... se hace la 'que-no-mata-ni-a-una-mosca' ¡Que asquerosa su posición de buena niña en todo esto! Sé que no planea algo bueno, de seguro busca alejarme de él... no me lo podría permitir... he estado sufriendo desde la preparatoria, y no voy a esperar a terminar completamente solo... quizás bastándome que él esté feliz..._

-Pues entonces, nos vemos, el sábado, Rukawa –le da leves golpitos en las manos como animándole- adiós –se aleja rápidamente-

-Adiós –se despide levantando la mano- _Definitivamente debo ir al baño a lavarme las manos con desinfectante o con cloro... quizás colocó veneno en sus manos esa víbora para al menos, quitarme de su camino_

* * *

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Pero con esto del colegio he estado totalmente ocupada._

_También he de darles las gracias por los reviews nOn de verdad que me sirven para continuar con esto._

_Ahora, yéndome directamente al fic, les diré que éste y el capítulo siguiente son el mismo, simplemente que distintas perspectivas de la conversación (obviamente entre Rukawa y Miyuki)._

_Espero que les guste y como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios._


	4. Visión de Miyuki

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa se han vuelto muy amigos, dos amargas y largas semanas esperando para recibir la atención de quien más le interesaba por el momento; Hanamichi Sakuragi. Pero para ello debía librarse de su rival y de quien la hizo sufrir en los años de secundaria, Kaede Rukawa. No es que fuese feo ni nada, pero no se le comparaba; pelo lacio de color negro, unos inexpresivos ojos azules, piel tan blanca que se veía pálido, y una altura que sobrepasaba el promedio japonés, medía 1,87. Se le ha intentado acercar, pero al parecer aquel chico de mirada fría la evita por completo. La razón era más que nada para tantear terreno. Pero como no todo es bueno para nuestro zorro, ella lo pilló desprevenido

-Rukawa... ¿Podrías venir un momento? –Le sonríe- necesito hablarte sobre Sakuragi

-¿Qué pasa con Hanamichi? –la miró elevando una ceja-

-Vamos a otro sitio y te diré¿Vale?

-Ya, ya, vamos –suspiró el moreno-

Y así, casi arrastrándolo, observaba como Rukawa la miraba atento. Ni supiera la noticia que debo darle, pensó

-No sé como explicarlo, pero... según Sakuragi, tú y él se han vuelto muy amigos –le sonríe dulcemente- por eso, me gustaría decirte una cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

Es torpe. Ni siquiera piensa lo que puede ocurrir, ya le quiero ver la cara de decepción. Sé que muy en el fondo no me gusta Sakuragi, pero Rukawa me las debe desde que me rechazó en Tamigaoka, de seguro ni se acuerda... ya que antes era horrenda, menos mal que con el paso de los años uno se vuelve más bonito o más feo, y en este caso, a mí me tocó la primera

-¿Rukawa¿Me estás poniendo atención? Lo que estaba diciendo era que...

Ese tipo por como lo veo, sueña con Sakuragi. De seguro que piensa que van a ser novios, se van a casar cuando terminen sus estudios, comprarán un auto, tendrán una casa y pertenecerán a la NBA... iluso, lo que siempre él ha soñado. Pero lo que no sabe, es que ni me interesa Hanamichi, pues vivo pendiente de los estudios, quizás me gustará jugar con él hasta que me vea con el anillo... ahí me reiré

-...Somos novios...

Ahora si lo estoy disfrutando... veo un dejo de tristeza y furia en su cara

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-... Hana y yo estamos juntos... –dijo casi susurrándole- _que bueno, así te veo llorar maldito puto, que vive rechazando sin darse cuenta de cuanto lastima a la gente_

-Que bien –sonríe falsamente-

-Sabía que lo ibas a tomar bien –sigue dedicándole esa sonrisa cálida- _claro, sigue aparentando... haré lo posible e imposible por alejarte de él_

-Si ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro –le da leves palmaditas en la espalda-

-Gracias por la 'bendición' que nos das como amigo, Rukawa. Como sabrás, los amigos de él, son también mis amigos _¡Ja! Ni loca seré tú amiga, patético hijito de papá_

-Me alegro, pues pienso lo mismo –le vuelve a sonreír-

-¿Qué te parecería ir a tomar un helado este sábado? Vamos tú, Hana y yo para celebrar el inicio de mi romance con él y esperar a que salga alguien para ti –ríe levemente- _pobre, pobre chico. Ni novia tiene, al parecer le gusta dar lástima..._

-Me parece una gran idea, sería un buen augurio –la mira severamente-

-Pues entonces, nos vemos, el sábado, Rukawa –le da leves golpitos en las manos como animándole- adiós –se aleja rápidamente- _ni sabes lo que planeo, Kaede Rukawa. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que soy capaz..._

-Adiós –se despide levantando la mano-

* * *

_Como les dije, este capítulo se dividía en dos, y como ven ya terminé la visión de Miyuki. _

_Veamos que pensará Hana después de la 'cita' entre medio de Miyuki y Kae. Sólo les adelanto que terminará muy mal _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D!_


End file.
